Edward's Punishment
by ssrivast
Summary: Takes place in Eclipse after Edward returns from his hunting trip and Bella confronts him for keeping her in house arrest due to jealousy. Edward realizes his mistake and agrees to bear whatever punishment Bella decides to give him for this.


I know Charlie did have one somewhere in the house. I tip-toed around the house, so as not to wake him up, searching. And finally got it in the den – all long and perfectly oiled – in perfect condition to use. I don't know why did Charlie keep it – he has never used it on me and I know he never will. But of course, I always get the jitters just looking at the sinister thing. Maybe he just kept it around as a deterrent. If so, it has served its purpose quite well all through my childhood.

Anyway, back to the present. I picked up the cane gingerly and flicked it once in the air – swoosh… it went. Perfect. I closed the door of the den ever so slightly behind me and ran up to my room as fast as I could, with the cane in my right hand.

As expected, Edward was lying on my bed waiting for me. I was not surprised to see him. He had told me that he will be there to endure his punishment and Edward is not one to chicken out – especially when he knows he deserves to be punished for what he did. I stopped short of reaching him by a good 10 feet. When he saw the object in my hand, he starting laughing.

"Come on, Bella – you think I would feel any pain if you strike me with _this _even with all your strength? You must be dreaming". He stood up and started walking towards me with his right hand stretched out, palm up. I continued smiling. "Before we begin the actual punishment, let's have a demo, shall we?" he said with a smug smile on his face. In a second, he was standing about 2 feet from me, with him right hand stretched out between us. "Come on, try it" – he said.

I smiled –"I know you will not feel any pain on _this _hand", I touched his outstretched palm lightly, "but let's see if you feel any pain when it is_ this _hand." And without giving him any time to comprehend what I meant, lifted the cane high in the air with my right hand and let it fall with all my might on my left palm. "Ow" – an involuntary sob broke from my throat. I know, if not the cane, the sob would have cut through his heart like a dagger. It felt as if my palm was on fire. What was I thinking; though I have not had _this _particular cane on my hand ever, I have endured many a canings during my school life. I should have remembered how it would feel and be better prepared. But of course, I had not thought to use it so soon on myself. It was Edward who had forced my hand by his mocking laughter. So it's as well that he faced the consequences.

"No…please God…no.." said Edward, his voice anguished, almost as soon as the cane had hit my palm. And in an instant, he was next to me and had my palm between his hands – cool and soothing on the sting. And the next second he was tracing the line the stroke had made on my palm with his lips. Ahh.. even with all the sting it felt like heaven, his lips on my palm without any restraint. Maybe I should do this more often, just so I get to experience his unrestrained passion. The bruise was already turning embarrassingly purple.

"Bella please….not this… give me something else… anything..anything at all…I just can't endure _this_… not your hand… not your pain… sorry.. please..please Bella… there are many other ways to punish me…not this way… I'll not let you hurt yourself because of me….". He was utterly incoherent. Usually it was the other way round - it was I who had problems with coherency around him. I looked up in his eyes. I could clearly see the extreme pain and anguish in them. Looking at him, I started feeling sorry for him, for the pain I was causing him.

And then I remembered _why _we were going through all this – he had to be punished. But I could never let him suffer alone, hence this innovative solution where I would also suffer along with him – well, maybe not as much as him, but still.

"I'm begging you Bella, not this way."

"Edward…you don't have a choice. Unless you are backing off. Are you?"

"No Bella. But let's go to Carlisle" – he continued fervently. "It won't hurt if you strike me, but it definitely hurts a lot when he does. Let me take you to him – I'm sure he will agree to punish me as much as you want when he finds out about my misdeeds. And he has a much better cane than this one here."

"How do you _know_ it would hurt… and what do you mean he has a cane…". Now it was my turn to panic. I had never thought, even in my wildest dreams, that Carlisle would have ever caned his adoptive children.

"Come on Bella, do you really think I have never erred in my century old existence." Said Edward, with a wary smile on his lips now, lips that were still on my palm. "He is my father; he has disciplined me many times before."

"Oh. But no Edward, we are not going anywhere."

"Bella please..be reasonable.."

"Edward... You promised that you would take any, absolutely any, punishment I decide for you."

"I know.. I know..but I never thought you would come up with this…" he pointed at my hand and the cane. "Please Bella..this is unendurable…"

"Edward, listen to me. You do agree that this is your punishment"

"Yes" – he said in a dejected tone.

"So it should be difficult for you."

"Right" - the same tone again.

"Now tell me - what would be more painful for you? When it's _this _hand" I touched his hand "or when it's _this _one" I touched mine and looked up to him. I could see the indecision in his eyes for just a second and then they were set in a determined stance. "This", he touched his own confidently.

"Lair" – I hissed.

"No, really Bella – I have a very low tolerance for physical pain".

"Yes..yes.. I know that, I saw how very difficult it was for you to silently endure the pain of Jane's gaze which was actually meant for me" – I replied sarcastically. "Anyway, you do realize _why _I have chosen this way for your punishment."

"No..why?" he asked innocently.

"Ok. Let me explain. If you ever do anything wrong, I'll make sure that you get the punishment you deserve. And then when it is being administered, I'll stand by you and share the pain with you. Always. Did you really think I will let you endure it alone? No, my love. I will suffer with you. Of course, a little less suffering for me than you."

"You call this less." He whispered, touching the bruise on my hand. I could feel the pain in his voice without even looking at his face.

"And I know for sure what would be more painful for _me_." – I continued – "So it's going to be my hand. That's final. No more discussion on this. Now be good and bear your punishment like a man".

He sighed – resigned to his fate. "Ok, how many?"

"10"

"No way.. 3, including this one" he kissed my palm again.

"Oh no mister, you don't have any say in this. 10 it is. And not including this one. Remember – Let's have a demo" I imitated his voice as best as I could.

He grimaced. "Ok..but no more than 5". I started to protest. "Please Bella – I just cannot take 10. God only knows how I will endure 5". I looked at his face and decided to give him this – he was practically begging and I was not sure that _I _would be able to last till 10.

"Ok – 5 it is".

"And promise me that you will stop the moment it gets… too much for you. And you will not hide your pain from me. You will not try to be brave for my sake. If it's going to be a punishment – let it be as hard as possible. God knows I deserve every bit of it. And would you please let me hold your hand while you….., please?"

"Ok Ok..Here". I placed my left palm on his open hand. He clasped it from behind; making sure the full face of my palm was open and available.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself. "1" and the cane landed on my palm with a loud thud. The pain was excruciating – I had managed to land it exactly on top of the earlier one. Edward gasped as if something has hit him hard. I somehow smothered the scream building in my throat. But could not fool him, I could see his whole body shudder with the effort to not take me in his arms this very second. I knew if I stop even for a second, I'll not be able to continue. The pain would over power me.

"2"

"3". I landed two quick strokes one after the other before I could even think. "Ahh" – I could not stop a small scream from escaping my lips. The pain was unbearable.

"Bella..my love" – Edward all but cried out. His hand was on my palm, caressing my bruises. "Please..stop Bella..no more. I will never ever be jealous Bella. I promise, I will never give you any reason to complain".

"Edward…" – my voice was barely visible – the pain had completely overtaken me.

"Yes, my dearest"

"Please help me see this through. Please give me your strength. Our love should be our biggest strength, helping both of us to do what is right, not our biggest weakness. You have always been able to do what is right for us, even at great personal cost. Help me do the same for you now."

"Bella – you are asking me to help you hurt yourself"

"No Edward – help me punish you, which is the right thing to do. I cannot do it on my own now.''

He took a deep breath. "Ok Bella – I understand how important it is for you. But let me please kiss your palm first and take away some of the pain." I could not deny him this. Also I knew I could not continue till this pain dulled a little. I nodded slowly. His lips were immediately on my palm – kissing them with a passion I have never seen him show. Magically, the pain started receding. He saw the relief visible in my eyes and grinned a little. "Ah..thats better, isn't it?". I nodded again. He kissed my lips lightly and then took me in his arms from behind, still holding my left hand. I was now in his arms but my hands were free to continue. "I'm going to distract you now, ok?" I nodded and the same instant I felt his lips on the back of my neck. Ah, heaven again. But I did not have the time to dwell on the feeling much. I had my duty to fulfill.

"4" - I raised the cane again and let it land on my palm. He stiffened and tightened his grip on me but did not stop. Ok, just one more to go. I can do it – I told myself. The pain this time was bearable especially with Edward distracting me with his lovely antics.

The last one has to be a spectacle. I took a deep breath and braced myself for the hardest stroke of all. "5" and the cane landed on my already bruised palm one last time. And before I could even breath out, I was facing him, the cane lying on the floor and my left hand was inside his shirt wrapped around his cold back. He was kissing me like never before – with complete abandon. And then the next instant he was hugging me fiercely, hand still in place and my face against his beautiful chest.

"Thank you Edward…"

"Oh Bella..I love you..I love you so much. Is the pain too much, my darling? Tell me the truth."

"No Edward – really – your skin is like an ice pack…so soothing"

"Ok. So your palm will remain there till the sting goes away completely." I lifted up my face to look into his eyes then. They were full of such great love that I started smiling widely.

"Oh Edward… I love you too". And then I remembered what my being so near must be costing him. I tried to move a little away from his embrace.

"Oh no..you are not going anywhere till I am satisfied that you are not suffering anymore".

"But Edward…your control…"

"Shhh Bella – right now nothing is more important than soothing your pain. Just tell me what you want me to do to make it easier for you to bear it. I promise, your wish will be my command."

"Really…. Anything?"

"Yes, anything"

I smiled at him – "please make love to me Edward, here, now." I looked up then and knew that he is not going to say no tonight.

The end


End file.
